


gods will bow

by carrow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrow/pseuds/carrow
Summary: a series of (bad) poems about seventeen members inspired by greek myths





	1. i. seungcheol

you were the first

before there was somewhere to come back to

even before there was someone looking to go back,

you were there:

the warmth that kept them alive at night,

the fire to hunt and to eat and to fight with,

the light to them keep safe

it was you

when they found _home_

they trusted you to watch over them

and you did

you do

you take your strength from them as they take theirs from you

but there are harsh winters

and long nights

and forces you are powerless against

like fire you spread too thin at times

weak and flickering in and out of existence

they keep you alive as you keep them

they take too much and spread you out

they give but then take take _take_

and you are willing to give and give and give

until you have nothing else

the ones who came after you-

they have their own desires,

driven by selfishness and revenge and fury

but you are the protector

you were the first

and you’ll be the last

 

**like fire, you will give them life, until you consume them - to the very last**

 

hestia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this had a nice format before ao3 butchered it
> 
> also, i made moodboards for these poems on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/soonyongguk/status/893111419859861504)
> 
> feel free to yell at me, i deserve it :*


	2. ii. jeonghan

they will tell stories about war;

about heroes and villains

and even a boy who was neither

they will talk about the lust of a man who wanted what was not his to want,

they will remember the vanity and fury of goddesses,

their promises and tricks and chaos

and perhaps,

perhaps they will mention golden apples,

between the words about a beautiful queen and all those kings

they will remember it all -

love and war and lust and vanity

and heroism

and cruelty

but you will not be remembered:

your name and your face and your deeds

buried under the stories of others

they will not remember you

but they will remember the _aftermath_ of you

( for all of it- war and lust and love and vanity

_it was all you_ )

**they say the gods play with human lives as they will, but who plays with the gods’?**

 

eris


	3. iii. joshua

_ fool you once _

and you fall into the arms of a god

he looks

and touches

and taints

he fills you with words 

and you,

who are you to deny a god? 

so you let yourself be filled,

but it is the wrong place 

and the wrong time

and where you had been blessed with a god’s presence,

you are doomed with another’s

he leaves, untouched

and you stay, ashamed

_ fool you twice _

and you are in ruins

do not trust them, 

you want to shout,

for they take and take and take

and leave you hollow

leave you cursed,

leave you turned into a monster

_ fool you- _

not again

you turn a curse into a blessing

and you turn them all to stone;

never again to be looked at

alone, but no more a fool

 

**you know now; the gods are cruel. as well as good teachers.**

 

~~~~ medusa   



End file.
